


Getting Off the Ground

by SupaTrupa808 (GalaxyForce)



Series: Sync Pair Scouting [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, ポケモンマスターズ | Pokemon Masters
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Caught, Creampie, Cum Swallowing, Deepthroating, Doggy Style, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fantasizing, French Kissing, Hand Jobs, Large Breasts, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Play, Reader is Scottie, Reader is male, Reader-Insert, Seduction, Tan lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28458204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyForce/pseuds/SupaTrupa808
Summary: Skyla had convinced you to join her for a quick ride in her plane, despite your minor fear of heights. You ended up having a wonderful time, so much so that now you have an unwanted erection that won’t go away, not matter how hard you try.So, who other than Skyla would happen to walk in on you as you try in vain to get rid of your unwanted little friend? She seems to be rather toward helping you quell that boner, claiming to have experience with the supposed ailment you have.It may just be your imagination, but maybe the young, sexy pilot had planned to get you this excited so she could get the perfect chance to pounce on you…
Relationships: Huuro | Skyla/Reader
Series: Sync Pair Scouting [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084454
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Getting Off the Ground

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks in advance for reading! This is my first erotic fanfiction and I'm really excited to finally post it. Anyways, sit back and enjoy!
> 
> All participants are 18+ years of age.

You hurry into your room, stumbling on the way in as you haphazardly slap your hand against the door to try and close it behind you. With a pained groan, you impatiently fiddle with your pants and whip out your erection, tenderly giving it a few strokes as you wander over to the couch adjacent to your bed.

You don’t know how it happened. Your friend and teammate, Skyla, had invited you out of the blue to join her on a flight around the area in her personal airplane. You were a bit hesitant, having rarely ever flown in your life, but one pout and dewy-eyed look from the Flying-type trainer was all it took for you to relent and accept the offer. To your surprise, you ended up having a pretty good time, except once you had landed you noticed that you then had a surprise boner sitting in your pants.

It took some rather poor excuses to get yourself back to your room without her noticing – or least, that’s what you hope; after an unexpected hug she had pulled you into caused your inconvenience to nearly brush against her. But now you’re finally in the safe confines of your personal room in the Pokémon Center where you can properly crank one out away from any potential prying eyes.

Having relaxed as best you can into the couch, you begin to try a relieve your unwanted tension; slowly, carefully at first, so you can build up the pleasure as you normally would when you masturbate. Within seconds, you are already going at it rather roughly, the stiffness leaving you more impatient than you normally would be. You grunt – not from pleasure, but from frustration – as your strokes don’t seem to be making any progress.

You even have a pretty decent fantasy going on. You had been imagining if that close encounter with Skyla’s hug had happened differently– if she had caught you with this little problem and – feeling spontaneously aroused as well – decided to help you out. Particularly with her mouth and her breasts.

You do really find Skyla to be attractive, after all; that tight outfit, her toned build, and cheery personality has really drawn your attention toward her. You’ve caught yourself staring at her during a few battles, feeling a nice warmth in your chest whenever she smiles, as well as thinking about her at random times. You could say you have a crush on her, a crush strong enough to overpower your fear of heights to get some one-on-one time with her, albeit mitigated by the plane that you were confined to.

With a sigh, you give yourself some more strokes, hoping that focusing purely on Skyla will be enough to get your rocks off. Eyes closed, you focus intently, picturing her toned legs, her tight thighs, and smooth belly. Her long red hair and beautiful sky-blue eyes. Her wondrous titties, that perfect round ass…

“Wow. You’re really going at it there, aren’t ya?”

You jolt upright in surprise at the sound of a familiar feminine voice. Your head jerks towards the sound to see who other than Skyla standing in the doorway, one hand on her hip and an amused look on her face.

You flail about in panic for a moment before slapping both hands against your groin in a poor attempt to hide it from your unwanted guest and preserve what little dignity you have remaining.

The Flying-type trainer chuckles at your plight for modesty – hiding her laugh with one hand to her mouth – before you manage to get your erection in a comfortable hiding spot. Despite this, you can see that Skyla’s big blue eyes still don’t leave your lap, much to your discomfort. “You left the door open,” Skyla says matter-of-factly, pointing a thumb over her shoulder towards said door, still quite ajar behind her.

You purse your lips and groan in annoyance at your haste to get your little problem sorted out earlier. Now you’ve gone and embarrassed yourself in front of one of your new friends here, not to mention you were fantasizing about her just a moment ago. A tinge of shame hits you at that moment, yet still your little problem fails to deflate even the slightest.

After making sure to close the door behind her all the way, Skyla steps towards you. It might just be your imagination, but it feels like there’s a bit more pep in her step than usual as she approaches. “Looks to me you enjoyed our little flight together.” She sits down on the couch, leaving almost enough comfortable space between you, making you fidget nervously. “…Maybe a little too much?” she asks jokingly.

You stutter about before managing to find your voice. You meekly apologize for making such a scene in front of her and then politely asking her to give you some privacy for the time being.

“Privacy?” Skyla repeats your request. She leans over towards you, laying a gloved hand on the sofa for balance, and her eyelids lower into a suggestive look as she asks you in a low voice, “Are ya sure you don’t… want me to help you out…?”

Your whole body jerks up at her suggestion. Looking over at her, you can tell Skyla is trying to get a rise out of you. The way her hand is so close to touching your thigh, casually rubbing her thumb against the cushion in an almost sensual way. Also, her sitting posture giving you the perfect view of her chest pulling against the material of her sky-blue flight suit. You can feel your cheeks flaring up as you cautiously ogle her, even more so when she scoots closer to you, bridging the small gap between you.

“I mean, judging by the sounds you were making,” she begins. “it looks like you’ve got a case of Flyer’s Spire.”

You look at her quizzically, asking your friend what this “Spire” thingy is.

“Basically, it’s a case of all the adrenaline caused by flying through the air at high speeds getting you _really_ excited,” she explains. “It’s nothing serious, I promise. It’s just that the thing about Flyer’s Spire is that it… starts to hurt after a while and, well,” Skyla hesitates, idly twirling a finger through her hair as a blush appears on her face. “…it’s kinda hard to get rid of it by yourself,” she finishes.

You jump in surprise again at the feeling of something cool touching your thigh, your eyes bolting down to see Skyla’s hand gently stroking atop it. The feel of her touch, though clothed by her glove, sends waves of excitement through you.

“So, how about it?” Skyla’s voice is low and sounds practically seductive. “Want me to…” She leans in close, to whisper heated words directly into your ear. “…lend you a _hand_?”

You tremble, able to no longer contain that sigh of pleasure you were holding back as your body finally relaxes against the gym leader’s touch. You lay your head back against the head of the couch as your hands fall away from your secret spot, letting your so-called Flyer’s Spire stand up proudly for the professional to properly see.

Skyla hums in satisfaction at the sight of your erect dick, a small smile appearing on her face. “I’ll take that as a ‘yes’,” she says as her hand runs over your thigh to the space between your legs.

You moan at the feeling of Skyla taking your shaft in her hand, the cool, rubbery material of her glove sending shivers up your spine. She pumps it gently at first, getting a feel for your hardness before really going at it, your hips unconsciously humping upwards into her hand as a result. She is partly right, you guess. This seems to be doing much better than when you were on your own.

This is insane! Just a few moments ago, you were imagining having Skyla touch you in such intimate ways only to have her doing just that right now. This cannot be a coincidence, you ponder, the timing is too perfect. However, you find yourself not caring much, seeing as a powerful, sexy trainer is currently giving you a handjob, and so such thoughts are discarded.

You shudder as you hear her lets out a sigh and a warm puff of her breath wafts against your ear. You tilt your head to find Skyla’s big, beautiful blue eyes taking up a sizeable portion of your vision. Those sapphire orbs enthrall you, encouraging you to get a better look at them. Now looking directly into her wondrous gaze, you feel as if you are melting as you fall into her embrace. More of her hot breath pushes against your upper lip, making you shudder again, as well as to realize that your mouths are incredibly close to touching.

Taking the chance, you bridge the small gap to enclose her lips in a gentle, testing kiss. Skyla hums welcomingly as she returns the gesture, her lips briefly pulling back only to push back into your own again. This motion repeats a few more times are you stare into each other’s eyes and lazily bump your lips together again and again, eliciting more moans from both of you.

Feeling bold, you take Skyla’s cheek in your hand to pull her into a deeper kiss. The gym leader gladly accepts the gesture with a moan, causing her lips to part and her tongue to slither out. You respond in kind, allowing your tongues to coil about and slide against each other for added arousal.

Your sighs and moans harmonize with Skyla’s as your excitement rises ever higher with hers. The high-flier is jerking you off with more fervor as she wraps her free arm around your shoulders, pulling you in even closer. Her chest presses up against you as she does so, allowing you to feel her erect nipples beneath her flying top. Did she decide to go out today without any underwear, fully aware that it was the day you agreed to go flying together? Such thoughts are quickly swept away again, considering your current standing much more intriguing.

With a hum, you idly stroke along the exposed, tanned skin on her thigh as you make out, feeling how warm and smooth her skin feels to your touch. As you rub along it, a fingertip somehow manages to nearly slip into the leg of her shorts. Part of you tells you to stop, but that dreamy look in her eyes puts you at ease, giving you the courage to press onward.

After all, if you ended up getting Flyer’s Spire from that flight, it’s possible that she has it as well; or rather the female equivalent, at least.

You push your fingers through the gap between Skyla’s sky-blue shorts and her thick thighs, immediately finding her smooth, sopping arousal underneath. Skyla gasps in surprise, freezing up for a moment, but then lets out a long, throaty moan once you start to rub at her. It’s only fair to return the favor, after all.

You both go hog wild in masturbating each other, jerking and rubbing your privates hastily, all the while practically jamming your tongues down each other’s throats as you both try to push yourselves to the peak. Feeling yourself reaching the limit, you flex your index and middle fingers, jamming them both into Skyla’s cooch right before you hit the height of your pleasure.

Skyla’s eyes widen as her entire body tenses up against yours. She lets out a long, pleasured whine into your mouth. Her hips twitch and her legs tremble while her vagina desperately pulls at your fingers, trying to suck them into her as far as they could possibly go.

You release a heavy grunt into her own mouth in response as your cock lets out its hot, white fluids, jumping out onto Skyla’s glove and into your bare lap. Your eyes shut tightly as you ride out the simultaneous orgasm, your faces pressed so firmly together that your teeth bump together. But neither of your care about that, this is one of the best orgasms the two of you have ever had since coming to Pasio.

Once the climax dies down, you disconnect your lips and inhale sharply for some much-needed air. Skyla’s forehead falls to rest against your shoulder and your chin rests atop her head itself. Her pussy releasing it grip on your hand, your fingers slip out of her and rest against her exposed thigh.

Skyla’s hand continues to hover around your crotch, lazily running her fingers along your sensitive flesh as she pants heavily alongside you from such a heated session. “…You’re still hard, you know,” she says after not even a moment of respite.

You look to your crotch to find that she’s right; your dick is still standing tall and proud for all to see. You’re dumbfounded at how you could still be erect after such a wonderful session, but your thoughts are interrupted by Skyla once again.

“…I’m still wet, too” Skyla continues, then picking herself up off the couch and turning to face you. “So, why don’t we keep this momentum going?” She then sinks down to her knees in front of you, taking your erection in hand once again, and gives you a few test pumps as she looks up at you with those bright blue eyes again.

You shiver against her touch, your cock incredibly sensitive from your recent climax. You swallow a lump in your throat and give the girl a quick nod of approval.

Skyla giggles with a smile, no doubt enamored with your skittish awkwardness, before pushing herself away from your lap and rising onto her knees. “Then let’s kick things up a notch,” she says.

Skyla grabs one of her gloves by the fingers and gives it a tug, pulling it off to expose the bare underneath, before doing the same with the opposite hand. Next, she reaches up to the clasp on the straps along her midriff and unclips it, letting the straps fall off her shoulders and down to her sides.

After giving you a knowing look, the young gym leader then grabs the bottom hem of her top and lifts it up and over her body. Skyla’s naked breasts bounce and jiggle before your eyes as they are freed from their tight confines, hypnotizing you with the erotic way they move about. The contrast between the tanned skin on her midriff and the calm, natural pigmentation of her chest manages to pull in all your attention.

“They’re pretty nice, huh?” Skyla accentuates her question by hefting her boobs up and bouncing them in her hands for a bit. You nod rapidly in agreement as she continues to bounce them for you, laughing cheerily at your obvious stupor. Skyla kneels down to reposition herself in between your legs before finishing. “You’re about to like ‘em ever more in a minute.”

You cry out in surprise as a smooth, welcoming warmth suddenly envelopes your groin. Skyla – in a recent fantasy of yours come to life – has just taken the entirety of your dick and sandwiched it between her massive tits. You writhe about from the sensation as she proceeds to move her babies up and down your shaft. Your arms jerk about, trying to find something to cling on before ending up atop Skyla’s head and running through her long, red hair.

Skyla giggles at you again. “You’re so cute,” she says, then placing a quick peck on the head of your cock, delivering another shock to your system and another erotic noise from your mouth. Skyla seems to like this reaction and responds with another, slightly wetter kiss, causing another moan; then giving it another, even wetter kiss. With a lewd smile, she then slowly takes the head into her mouth and begins to suckle on it, letting her tongue run around it as she titfucks you simultaneously.

Still sensitive from Skyla jerking you off, you feel your climax approaching quickly. Your hips bob up and down, pushing some more of your dick into Skyla’s mouth while you still try and hold back as to not try and gag her. Skyla moans hungrily into your dick through the facefucking, releasing her breasts to plant her hands on your hips and take more of your cock deep into her oral cavity.

Once she’s nearly reached the base of your cock, you find yourself cumming again. With an arched back and a long whimper, more of your seed squirts out into Skyla’s mouth and down her throat. Her lips quickly release their hold on you, and she jerks you off wildly, mouth wide open and splaying her tongue out. More strings of your cum stream out, most of them landing against her outstretched tongue, while a single strand launches surprisingly high and lands across her hair.

You collapse against the back of the couch and let out the breath you didn’t know you were holding. As you rest, Skyla smears the lone strand on her head against her hand and licks it clean before swallowing the viscous stuff. “That was a good load you gave me,” she says earnestly, but then she blinks. “…But it looks like you still aren’t satisfied, huh?”

You pull open your heavy eyes to see that your cock is indeed still going strong. You’re aghast as this accursed Flyer’s Spire refusing to go down after two such events. You groan in annoyance as the back of your head bumps against the sofa’s head and shut your eyes in frustration.

Then the familiar sound of rustling fabric is caught on your ear. Curiosity piqued; you open your eyes again to see Skyla’s boots being cast to the side as she removes them from her feet and then – much to your shock – slipping her shorts down her long, tender legs. Her clean-shaven muff is now front and center as the Highflying Girl stands before you completely in the nude. You note the tan lines of where her body is normally clothed, bringing your sex drive back into full gear at the sight.

“That thing is really stubborn,” Skyla says, stepping out of her shorts and crawling onto the sofa, facing away from you. “and I’m _really_ turned on right now…” With her hands and knees against the cushions, Skyla picks her back end up, presenting her nice, plump ass to you. “So… why don’t you just stick your dick in me.”

Without a moment’s hesitation, you shuffle over and position yourself directly behind the naked woman. Taking a moment to admire Skyla’s now unclothed body, you clasp both hands over her butt cheeks. Skyla mewls in response as you gently knead the flesh of her buttocks and try to align yourself up with her.

“You really like my ass, huh?” she asks, and you agree. “This is my favorite position, too. So, c’mon…” Skyla lowers her head, resting a cheek against the far arm of the sofa as she looks you in the eye and says, “ _Hurry up and fuck me, baby_.”

With one thrust, the head of your dick – as well as some of the shaft – neatly slips within Skyla’s love mound. Skyla calls out sensually at the feeling of your joining as you respond with a similar noise. After taking a moment to adjust yourself, you begin to slowly push into her as far as you can – eliciting a long moan from your partner – before pulling yourself out nearly all the way and repeating the motion.

“ _Mm_ … I love your cock,” Skyla groans as you fuck her from behind. “I… I’ve wanted you for a while now,” she confesses as you thrust. “I had a good feeling you’d get all excited if I took you on one of my -Mh- personal flights.” She grips at the sofa arm as your thrusts begin to speed up. “It -Nh- gets me excited, too. So, -Uh- after I hugged you and -Ah- felt that meaty thing -Uhn- pressing up against me -A-ah- I felt _so hot_ -Huh- -Hah- _Hah_! C'mon... _Fuck me harder_!”

Skyla proceeds to push her rear end into your hips, encouraging you to go harder against her as the sounds of your skin slapping together bounces off the walls of the small room. You moan again as you pick up the pace, matching her repeating motions as best you can. Skyla grunts and sighs with each push into her canal, sending minute vibrations between your bodies with each sound.

“ _Ohhhhh yeeesssss_ …” she moans. “Keep fucking me. Just like tha- Hah?!”

Skyla gasps in surprise as you then grab her by the sides and lift her body into an upright position, resting your chin on her shoulder and wrapping your arms around her midsection before pistoning up into her with more fervor. Skyla’s cries rise in pitch in response, her mouth hanging wide open as she grows accustomed to the new position.

“ _Ah yes, that’s it_!” she cries. “ _Fuck me harder, stud. Fuck me haaaarrrrrd_!” Her arms reach back and claw aimlessly at your body. Skyla bites her lip and looks back at you intently into your eyes. She quickly steals a kiss, letting her sex sounds fall down your throat as you sloppily make out together.

Running your hands over her flat, toned belly, you reach up and grab at her breasts as they flail about from the fucking. You hold them within your palms as you hungrily roll them around in your hands. You then flick and play at her hardened nipples with your fingers, forcing her to let go of the kiss to moan aloud as you toy with her chest.

“ _A-aahhhh_!” she cries from pleasure. “ _You fuck me so good! Please, baby, make me cum. Make me **cum**_!”

Ready for the finale, you pull yourself completely out of Skyla. Before she can protest, you spin her around and throw her against the back against the sofa. Skyla gasps from the sudden movement as you quickly realign yourself and plunge back into her with gusto. Your arms find themselves around her sides again as you plant a powerful kiss on her lips.

Skyla readily returns the sloppy kiss and falls back into moaning and pounding yourself into her. Her own arms go around your shoulders and her legs creep up to wrap around your waist. Each wet slap of your groins causes her rock-hard nipple to brush against your chest, spurring you one ever so closer to yet another climax.

“ _ **God** , I’m so close_!” Skyla cries out between cries of pleasure. “ _P-please. Cum inside me! Give me a creampie! I want it I want it I want iiiii **iiiiiiitttt!!**_ ”

The inner walls of one Unovan gym leader grip and massage your dick as Skyla hits quite the powerful orgasm. Her upper body pushes firmly against you, smooshing her large tits into your chest, nipples digging into it. Her arms and legs locks around you like a vice as one, final scream leaps out of her and rings out all around you.

Such a mighty orgasm of course manages to pull you off the edge as well, granting Skyla’s wish to be filled with your creamy cum as you pump load after load far into her womb, so much so that a few globs leak out around the base of your joining and onto the nearly pristine furniture.

You both stay completely frozen in this position for some time, as this wonderful climax goes on for longer than you could’ve ever thought. A few more weak thrusts and several more pumps of cum later, your bodies finally start to relax.

With a mutual sigh of relief, you both collapse on top of the sofa, with you unintentionally burying your face within Skyla’s cleavage. You groan into the soft, marshmallowy feeling before forcing your head to lift itself and move to where you can breathe more easily, next to Skyla’s.

The highflyer gazes tiredly into your eyes and you gaze back at her. Those beautiful blue eyes are still incredible to stare into, even after all that lewdness. You smile weakly at each other before bumping your noses together and going in for one more kiss.

Skyla hums into the kiss once more before looking down at your still conjoined privates. “Hey…” she says weakly. “…Looks like your Flyer’s Spire’s finally gone down.”

With a grunt, you manage to pull yourself out of your fellow trainer (along with a few lumps of your cum) to find that it has finally returned to a flaccid state. Pushing yourself off Skyla hot, naked body, you pull back into your previous seat, giving her a genuine thank you for helping with your erection problem (and for the sex, obviously).

“You’re welcome…” Skyla answers as she too sits up and stretches her arms over her head with a cute mewl. “You were a really good lay, too,” she adds.

You can’t help but blush in response to her compliment.

A few minutes later, the two of you are completely cleaned off and have dressed yourselves back up again. You exchange more flattery and thanks as you promise to meet up again for training this evening. An awkward silence hangs in the air between you as Skyla pauses in the doorway for several moments and turns around towards you, avoiding eye contact by staring down at her boots.

“So, uh, hey,” she finally speaks, looking up at you sheepishly. “…If there’s ever a time where you end up getting Flyer’s Spire- or any kind of ‘Spire’, really,” Skyla takes a step towards you, gently touching a clothed hand on your chest and leaning into your ear to whisper, “I’d be more than happy to help you relieve it.”

Another blush forms on your face as the peppy girl manages to steal one last kiss from you, seeming to “accidentally” let a hand drop down to brush against the crotch of your pants. Skyla giggles as she one leg up into the air behind her and gives you a salute and a wink. “Until then, see ya!” She then runs down the Center’s hallway and around the corner, out of sight.

You exhale wearily, wondering if you should either take quick nap before training, or if you should chase after Skyla and get her to help you out with this “Cute Flying-type Trainer’s Spire” that she’s left you with.


End file.
